The present invention relates to an image display processing apparatus for displaying a display content including a plurality of objects frame by frame on a screen, an image display processing method and a readable storage medium storing a computer program.
In recent years, there have been known video game machines which display a game image in which an object such as a person, a machine, a tree or a rock arranged in a virtual three-dimensional game space is displayed on a monitor. In such video game machines, the object arranged in the game space is formed as an aggregate of a plurality of polygons. The video game machines generally perform the following processing to display the object on the monitor.
Specifically, the video game machine obtains the positions of the respective polygons in three-dimensional coordinate systems defining the game space, expresses the surface of the object by pasting textures to the respective polygons whose positions have been obtained, and displays the object colored based on a color palette data on the monitor. Accordingly, a real looking image of the object is displayed on the monitor.
The video game machine displays several tens of frames of still images on the display surface for a second by repeating the aforementioned processing several tens of times per second. At this time, if the position of the object is gradually changed, the movement of the object can be displayed in an animated manner.
In recent years, there has been a tendency to express the detailed surface configuration of, e.g. the object by forming the background and the object of the game space using fine polygons. As the polygons are made finer, the number of polygons forming the object or the like tends to be increased.
However, an increase in the number of the polygons causes the following problem. Specifically, an increase in the number of the polygons forming the object means an increase in a total data amount (display data) of the display content of one frame. There has been a limit in the total amount of the display data of one frame which can be processed by the game machine. Accordingly, in the case that the number of the objects to be displayed in one frame is large, the total amount of the display data sometimes exceeds a processing limit of the video game machine. This has resulted in the flickering of the screen or so-called twisting of the screen by the blinking of the objects displayed on the monitor.